A night at the club
by Captain Fruit Loop
Summary: "Please please Ciel let me cum." Ciel took his mouth off Finny's shoulder and whispered in his ear "Fine but you have to call me Master." I own nothing here but the story and also I wish i did :(


_*Here is one shot between one of my favorite yaoi couples. If you have a idea you want to see put into action put it in the reviews or pm me.*_

Finny sat at the gay club in the corner feeling more uncomfortable then he did when he told his parents he was gay. He saw all the guys and girls walking around in bright colors with wild hair. He did want to go up and speak to him but he could not find the courage to do it. He hardly had the courage to come to this club tonight. He started to think he should go home but then a guy with deep blue eyes, short black hair, tight blue skinnys, with a apocalyptica band shirt on with a drink in his hand started to walk his way.

'His too hot.. There's no way his coming to talk to me.' Finny thought. But to his surprise the guy placed his drink on Finny's table and leaned in. "How are you?" He asked. "You look alittle out of place." "I feel alot out of place." Finny said looking down at his feet. "Look up." The guy said and Finny did to meet those piercing blue eyes meet his greenish blue eyes. "I like your eyes." he said. "UMM UMM thank you." Finny said. "So why are you here tonight?"

"Just looking for a good time." The guy said then placed his hand on Finny's cheek. "And I think I found the person I want to have it with." "I I.." Finny said as he blushed like crazy. "No need to fear babe. Stick you tongue out." "I don't want any drugs." "Look this will just loosen you up." "This wont have any side effects right?" "Nope well maybe just a sore butt for a while." "I'm scared I dont think I want this." "Alright I wont force you." The guy said.

He then started to walk away then he heard Finny say "Wait!" The gut turned and asked "Yes?" "If we do this can I atleast go somewhere less busy." "Sure you can just come with me to my apartment it's just down the street." The guy said then grabbed Finny's hand and led him out the club. 'I can't believe I'm about to have my first one night stand.' He then looked at the guy dragging him. 'He is cute though. Maybe this wont be so bad.'

Finny went into the apartment to see it was sort of plain looking compared to what the boy seemed like. "Follow me." He said and Finny did. He was led into a room that had a sheet of beads after the front door. He went into the room and he saw it as a mix between a hippie and rock star path. Finny walked up to the lava lamp and picked it up.

"Please be careful with that." The guy asked. "Yes sir." Finny said then placed it down. Then the guy laid down in the bed and said "Come over here." Finny walked up next to the bed. Then the guy pulled Finny into his bed and put the boy in his lap. "I never really done this before." Finny said. "Just relax." The guy said. "What's your name?" "Finny." "Mine is Ciel." Then Ciel pulled Finny into a kiss.

Finny at first rejected it then he melted into it. He also enjoyed that Ciel had his tongue pierced. Ciel grabbed Finny's waist and Finny placed his hands on Ciel's face. Finny started to grind on Ciel and Ciel then slides his hands down to Finny's butt and squeeze it. After a while of kissing Ciel switched their position so he was on top. Then he pulled Finny's shirt over his head and started to lick and suck on his nipples. Which made Finny a moaning mess. Ciel then went up and started to lick and suck on Finny's neck.

"Ciieeell please." Finny pleaded. "Please what hun?" Ciel replied into his ear. "I need you inside me please." "In time." He then got up to take off his shirt and then pull down Finny's pants. To see he was wearing green panties. "Oh just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter." Ciel said which cause Finny to blush redder. Finny was rock hard and already leaking pre cum. "You seem real excited." Then his pulled down Finny's panties. "We didn't even need the ex." Then Ciel took Finny in his mouth and sucked on it while cupping his balls. "AGGHHH!" Finny yelled in pleasure. "Ciel kept sucking and licking on his shaft and then took his balls in mouth which made Finny arch his back. "Ciel I... I...IM going to cum."

Ciel then took away his mouth. "Your not allowed to cum yet." He then took Finny by the hair and made it so Finny's head was against his dick in his pants. "I need some pleasure too now give me head." Finny looked up at Ciel then back to Ciel's bulge. He then took off Ciel's pants along with his boxers. 'His not scary big.' Finny thought then he put his mouth on it and started to just lick the tip. "Mmmm." Ciel moaned. Then he forced his shaft into Finny's mouth. Finny had a hard time breathing at first but then he got used to it. Ciel kept a grip in Finny's hair.

Then when Ciel felt himself getting close to cumming he pulled Finny off and forced him to lay on the bed. Finny looked at the man on top of him and he saw so much lust in his eyes it was almost scary. Ciel then went down on Finny again but this time he licked the outside of Finny's hole. "Aghhhh Ciel." Ciel kept licking then placed a finger into Finny which cause him to hiss in pain. "Is this your first time?" Ciel asked. "No it's just a while as all." Finny replied. Ciel smirked then placed two fingers inside which made Finny jump into his touch.

"How many times were you fucked before?" Ciel asked. "Only twice by my friend." Finny replied with his eyes shut tight. "Is that how you found out you were gay?" "Aghhh yes." 'How could he talk so calmly during this?' Finny thought. Then he felt the fingers leave his body and saw Ciel get up to go to his dresser. He first put on a condom then he pulled out some lube then coated his fingers and started to finger Finny again. This time Finny just moaned because the lube made most of the pain go away. Then after a while of finger Ciel removed his fingers again and put some lube on his shaft.

"This might hurt just a bit." Ciel said then forced himself all the way in with Finny's legs up in the air. "AGGHHH." Finny yelled then it started to turn into moans as the sound of skin slapping together at a fast pace filled the room. "I want you from the back." Ciel said then pulled out, flipped Finny on his belly and reentered him. This time it was easier and the pleasure was better then ever. Finny started to meet Ciel's thrusts as he backed up against him. "Ciel...I I I going to cum.." Finny moaned then got a bite on his shoulder.

It's when he got bit he was able to hold in cumming abit easier. "Please please Ciel let me cum." Ciel took his mouth off Finny's shoulder and whispered in his ear "Fine but you have to call me Master." "Yes master." Finny said then Ciel started to go at a inhuman pace as he kept thrusting into Finny. "Master!" "Master!" is all Finny could say as he got closer to cumming. "MASTER!" Finny yelled as he came all over the bed and with one last thrust Ciel came as well. After staying in their position for a bit then Ciel finally pulled out. He then laid down on the bed next to Finny who could barley move.

Ciel got up again to take off the condom and then get a cigarette. "Do you want one?" He asked Finny who was still laying there. Finny just shook he head. Ciel lit up his cigarette then got back in bed and pulled Finny to his chest. "I know this is a dumb question but I stay here for the night?" Finny asked. Ciel took a deep puff of his cigarette and said "I dont care stay as along as you want." "Thank you Master." Finny said then snuggled into Ciel's chest.

_*Welp it is official I am a huge pervert XD. AND I LOVE IT!. Please check out my other stories and remember to fav, review, follow what ever u want or else me and godzilla going to come get you.*_


End file.
